The Summer of Artemis
by ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if my best friend Rashelle and I found ourselves in Artemis Fowl's world. It's kind of a crossover with the Artemis Fowl world and real life. There's some romance sprinkled in if you look for it. A/H A/N: Written before The Atlantis Complex, and currently on hiatus due to writer's block.
1. On Our Way

**A/N: Hey, this is just a little story that I've been working on since my creative writing class last year. It's about what would happen if my best friend and I were transferred to Artemis Fowl's world. Read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: The only things from this story that I own are the characters Starla and Rashelle and the plot. The rest belong to Eoin Colfer. Do you really think that I am Eoin Colfer? If you do, well, thank you for such a compliment! However, you would be mistaken. I'm simply a crazed fan girl who loves to write.**

It was hot. Very hot. So hot, you could cook an egg on the sidewalk. I had even gotten so bored that I had tried it on the driveway. It had worked. Of course, nobody in my apartment complex had wanted to eat them.

Well, anyway, as I was saying, it was hot. It was the middle of July. I was inside, multitasking. Watching TV, listening to Radio Disney, and on the computer, checking out all of my favorite websites, that is. Neopets, Yahoo Mail, Artemis Fowl FanGathering, and the Artemis Fowl, Animorphs, and Harry Potter sections of . I had spent my entire summer doing this. I had spent quite a bit of time with my best friend, Rashelle, too, but that only took up so much time!

I quickly minimized the programs and turned the radio off, but left the T.V. on. I would be back. I walked out of my room and into the living room where my mom, as usual, was on the computer.

"Mom?" I asked. No answer other than her muttering to herself. "Mom?" I repeated a little louder, walking closer to her computer chair.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Can I go to the D.I., and then to the library, on my bike?" I asked quickly.

"The library? That's eight blocks away!"

"I can do it."

"Alright then, but be back before it gets too dark."

" I will!" I cheered. I ran to my room, grabbed my purse and my phone, put my phone in my purse, and put it on. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed some bags of Cheetos and packets of cheese-and-crackers, placed them in my purse, and walked out the door with a quick goodbye. On my way to the back of my apartment complex to get my bike, I looked at my phone. It was 12:57 P.M. I had plenty of time!

I took my keys out of my purse, unlocked the lock, and stuffed the keys, lock, and plastic chain into my purse. I hopped onto my bike and circled around the apartments, crossed the street, and flew down the hill. I was going pretty fast and only stopped when I got to a stop light. When I got to the D.I., I walked up to the bike rack, took my lock and chain out, and locked my bike to the rack as tight as I could. I walked into the store to feel the wonderful air conditioning.

I went straight to the book section. I took out my list of books that I had at my house. Taking out my wallet, I saw $50.00. I could get up to one hundred $0.50 books! After about an hour of looking, I had found twenty-five books. Seven Animorphs books, three Babysitter books, two Babysitters' Little Sisters books, three Goosebumps books, all five Harry Potter books that I didn't have (my brother had finally given me back number seven), and all five Artemis Fowl books that I didn't have! What a lucky day!

I went to go pay, but saw a really cute knickknack that my mom would like and grabbed it. Because the Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter books were $3.00 each and everything else was 50 cents, including the knickknack, it all totaled $38.00. I would have $12.00 left. I paid and walked outside with my three bags. I unlocked my bike lock, put everything in the basket, and checked my phone. It was 1:42. I climbed on and started on my way to the library.

About two blocks away from the library, I stopped at Rashelle's house. I ran up to her door and knocked. Mikayla and Sean, Rashelle's mostly annoying little sister and brother, answered. "Hi," I said as nicely as I could. "Is Rashelle there?"

"No," Sean said.

"She's at the library," Mikayla added.

"Thanks."

I hopped on my bike and pedaled to the library. I locked my bike to the bike rack and went in. I knew right where to look. I headed straight for the computers. In the second row, I could see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes who seemed to be fourteen going on fifteen. Rashelle!

"Rashelle" I whispered as I walked towards her. She looked up and smiled as soon as she saw me. "Hey," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I rode my bike. Oh, and I stopped off at the D.I. and bought these." I showed her my bags.

"Cool!" she whispered. "Show me what you got!"

We walked over to her computer and I dumped out the books in two of the bags. I took the knickknack out of the third bag and emptied the bag of its contents.

"Wow!" she said in a volume that made me just a little uncomfortable, considering we were in a library. Well, to be honest, there were barely any people there. But still, I didn't want to be too loud.

"Let's play on the computer. I still have an hour left." Rashelle said, after a couple of minutes' fawning over all of my books. We spent the next hour together on all of our favorite web sites. After we ran out of time, we went to the Children's Section. There was no one there-even the librarians seemed to have gone on break!

We found this a little odd, but we continued on to the couch/sofas at the back of the room. Since there was nobody there, we each got our own sofa, even though we both could have fit on the middle sofa with plenty of room. I chose the one in the corner because it was right under the pretty, sunlit windows. Rashelle chose the middle sofa because it was right next to mine, and because it was the biggest.

"This is so cool!" I said. "It's like we have the entire library to ourselves!"

"It's sort of creepy," Rashelle said, grinning. "Hey, what time is it?"

I checked my phone. "3:47 P.M."

We soon settled down and started reading. Rashelle was reading the new Twilight book, in Edward's point of view. I had decided to reread the first Artemis Fowl book. We sat there, reading, for about twenty minutes. Then my stomach growled. I remembered the food in my purse.

"Hey, Rashelle?" I stage-whispered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Want some of my Cheetos and cheese-and-crackers?"

"Sure!" she said excitedly.

I looked in my purse and started taking out my snacks. Then I saw it.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Rashelle asked with a small confused look on her face.

"I just found a book in my purse!" I explained.

"What book is it?"

"It's my Artemis Fowl #6: The Time Paradox. I wonder what it's doing in my purse."

"That's weird," she said, already back to her book. I put the book in one of my bags and continued taking out the snacks.

"Ahhh!" Rashelle screamed as I threw half of the snacks at her. We both laughed.

"Thanks," she said. We both settled down and continued to read while munching on our snacks. Thirty minutes later, it happened.

I was on page 52. All of a sudden, I heard a sucking sound. It echoed in the empty library. I looked up in surprise. So did Rashelle. Our eyes locked.

"What's that?" Her voice cracked with fear.

"I don't know." I was almost as scared as her.

That's when a huge, swirling green vortex appeared.

"Ahhhhhh!" We both screamed like little girls.

Suddenly, I felt the sensation that you get when your clothes are too close to the vacuum cleaner. I was being sucked in!

"Starla! I'm being sucked in!" came Rashelle's voice, barely audible above the noise of the portal.

"I am, too!" I yelled. We were able to hold on to each others hands before entering complete and total darkness.


	2. Explanation and Living Quarters

I woke up in the middle of a grassy field. _Where am I?_ I wondered. Then I remembered what had happened. _Where's_ _Rashelle?_ Was my next thought.

"Rashelle!" I yelled. "Rashelle! Rashelle! Where are you?"

I soon found her about ten yards away from me, asleep. I quickly shook her awake.

"Rashelle! Rashelle!"

She groaned and grumbled, but she woke up.

"Where are we?" She said urgently, obviously remembering the vortex.

"I don't know. Let's walk around and see if we can find some help."

We walked for a while. I wasn't sure how long it was because the time on my phone had mysteriously stopped at 5:00 P.M. All of the other functions were working.

We soon found the main road, where there were no cars driving. We saw many oak trees and crenelated stone walls.

"Whoa!" Rashelle gasped as we walked through huge steel gates with cameras on top and faced an enormous, beautiful mansion.

_Why does this place seem so familiar?_ I thought. Then I saw a huge sign saying, "Fowl Manor."

I screeched like a banshee.

"What?" Rashelle cried.

I turned her head to the sign. She screamed. She had read the first book. Then I saw something.

"My books!" I cried. There, on the lawn, were all three bags! I looked them over. Nothing was wrong with them. Even the knickknack was okay. It was as if they had just been laid there!

Suddenly, the door opened. And there was Domovoi Butler!

"Domovoi Butler!" I cried.

In the blink of an eye, he had pulled out his Sig Sauer.

"How do you know my first name?" _Oh, yeah._ I thought. _Very few people are supposed to know his first name._

Rashelle screamed.

"It's okay!" I tried to calm Rashelle down while making no sudden movements. "We know all about you, and Artemis, and the fairies!"

Right on cue, a boy that looked about fifteen and had ice cold, blue eyes, raven black hair, and pale skin stepped out of the house.

"Hello. My name is Artemis Fowl II."

I screamed like a crazed fan girl.

"Not another one!" he groaned.

"No!" I cried. "I'm not a fan girl! I know about the People!"

He stopped. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was very good at hiding his emotions.

"I've got to call Holly."

"No!" I yelled, realizing what he meant by this. "You can't mind wipe us! Where we come from, pretty much the whole world knows about you! But no one knows it's all real..."

Artemis had started to turn on his Fairy Communicator Ring, but stopped as soon as he heard this.

"You can't make us forget this!" I continued. "This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to us!"

"Come inside." He said, walking into the house.

Butler, Rashelle, and I followed him. Wow! This place sure was fancy. And huge! There were beautiful paintings, pieces of artwork, and the most extravagant furniture I had ever seen!

"Please, sit down." Artemis said evenly.

We all did, and that's when the questioning started.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Rashelle, and this is Starla." Rashelle answered, finally speaking.

"And we're from the United States of America, Utah." I said excitedly.

"I thought so, from your accent." He replied thoughtfully. "Now. What are you doing here?"

"We don't know. We were at our library, reading, and suddenly a huge… portal came and sucked us here." I hadn't realized how crazy that sentence had sounded in my head.

He frowned. "What is in your bags?"

"Just a bunch of books I got at the D.I."

He seemed confused.

"It's a discount store in Utah where all of the profit goes to a good cause."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "May I see them?"

"Sure," I said, dumping the contents of the bags onto the table. Then I realized my mistake.

"Oh, wait!" I said, trying to grab the Artemis Fowl books off of the table.

"Butler," Artemis said nonchalantly.

Butler grabbed the books I had taken out of my hands. When he looked at them, his eyes bulged and he gasped.

"Butler? What is wrong?" Artemis asked, an eyebrow raised. When he got no answer, he took one of the books from Butler.

"Oh, my," he said breathlessly after looking through all six books. "What is this?"

I buried my head in my hands. "My books."

"You mean, you wrote them?"

"No, Eoin Colfer did." I felt like a child confessing to a wrongdoing.

"Who?"

"The Irish man who wrote all of your adventures!" I cried, tired of all of this questioning. As I looked up, I saw a shimmer.

"Holly Short?" I choked.

Holly soon appeared. "Who are these girls, Arty?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Holly."

I started to explain. "My name is Starla, and her name is Rashelle."

"How do you know about us?"

"The books."

She grabbed a book, and read the front and back covers. She did the same with the rest and looked up at us, her face blank except for her eyes. She looked spooked, as if she had seen a ghost. The ghost of her past. "Where did you get these?"

"Basically, a discount store from where I live. They're also sold at many bookstores."

"Well, if that's so, how come we've never heard of them?" Butler growled.

"As I said, a portal sucked us in and dropped us off here. I hypothesize that this is a different universe from the one we live in." I wondered what they were going to do.

"Excuse me. I shall be in my study, reading these," Artemis said, taking the books. "Butler, as our guests have nowhere to stay, please show them to their guest rooms."

"Arty? I think it would be best if I stayed here, if that's okay with you. I would also like to read the books, and talk to these girls some more. I'm sure Foaly would want me to question them more thoroughly-under the Mesmer. I'll contact him as soon as I'm alone."

"Of course. Butler, the guest rooms."

"Yes sir."

We followed Butler up the stairs. I was kind of peeved at Artemis for taking my books. What else was I supposed to do in a mansion?

Upstairs was a huge hallway with many doors. It reminded me of an episode of _Courage the Cowardly Dog _where Courage went into a similar hallway with many crazy, impossible, unimaginable things behind the doors. I wondered what was behind door number one.

"You may explore, and choose any room. Except for this one," he pointed to one door, "because it is Artemis' room."

Rashelle and I searched the rooms until we found a pink one with a bunk bed, a T.V., a computer, and our own bathroom. We did not want to be alone in this house. Imagine not wanting to be alone in Fowl Manor... Holly had picked the room next to Artemis' and had locked the door so that she could call Foaly on her communicator.

Once we were settled in our room, Rashelle and I started talking about the day.

"Can you believe we're in Fowl Manor?" Rashelle shrieked.

"Shh! He's probably got this placed bugged!" I whispered. "I know! This is so amazing! Wait until we get back and tell everyone! Well, if they even believe us…"

"If we _do _get back…" She griped. "How do we get home?"

"It's okay!" I assured her. "We're in the house of a genius, and we have the assistance of magic fairies!"

"Talking about the genius," she continued, "isn't he so cute?"

"I guess so…" I said. "But he and Holly are perfect for each other! Aren't they?"

"Yeah, even though I've only read the first book! They look so cute together!"

"And Artemis is probably listening to us right now. Hi Artemis!" I cheered, waving at something that might have been a camera. I then heard something that sounded like someone falling off of a chair coming from the direction of Artemis' room.

"Let's go talk to Holly," I suggested.

"Okay," Rashelle said.


	3. Under the Mesmer and a Shopping Trip

We went to the room next to Artemis' and listened outside of the door.

"Yes, Foaly. I'll make sure to get all of the information I can, and then I'll call you to come and mind wipe them."

I quickly knocked on the door, terrified. I wanted her to end that call, now.

"Oh, I gotta go, Foaly. Bye!" she finished. We heard a click, and then, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Umm, it's Starla and Rashelle," I called. "You wanted to talk to us?"

"Oh, yes. Come in."

We walked into a room the shade of a robin's egg that looked quite a bit like ours except for the color and the bed. The bed was a queen sized mattress. That must have been comfortable, considering she was four feet tall.

"So, what did you want to ask us?" Rashelle sounded really nervous.

"Well," she said, turning on the Mesmer, "tell me. How many people, exactly, know about the People?"

"Pretty much our whole world," I replied, instantly relaxed.

"Except for the people who haven't heard of the book," Rashelle added in the same tone.

"_Your_ world?"

"As I said, I believe that we come from a different universe, or an alternate universe, in which you don't really exist and are all just book characters. It would be pointless to mind wipe us. Even if you did it right before you sent us back, we would most likely forget all about the Artemis Fowl books and everyone around us would get suspicious, and remind us about them. Even if you just erased our memory of this trip, the books would be sure to make us remember."

"One more question," she muttered, looking defeated. "How did you get here, and how do you plan on getting back?"

"We don't know," I said, slightly annoyed. We had answered these questions already! "A portal came to our library, sucked us up, and dropped us off here."

"Okay," She sighed, dropping the Mesmer. "You can go back to your rooms."

We left, but we didn't go back to our rooms. We had decided to go pay Artemis a little visit.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Come in," Artemis called.

We opened the door and saw him in his study/room. He, of course, was on his computer. We walked up to him. There wasn't anything on his computer, other than his screen saver and icons. Obviously, he had closed out of whatever he was doing before we had walked in.

"You wanted something?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"Yeah. We wanted to ask you some questions," Rashelle said boldly.

"Fine. Proceed."

"Well," I started, "first of all, can you please disconnect all of the cameras in our guest room?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm talking about how you love recording everything that goes on in this house, and we would like our privacy. Remember? I've read all of the books."

"Fine. I'll do it as soon as we're done here."

I was too smart for that. "No. You are going to do it right now while we are watching, just so we can make sure." I grinned.

Glaring, he did. I made him get Butler to take out all of the cameras in our room to make sure he didn't reconnect them as soon as we were gone.

"Now, second of all, we need to go shopping."

"Why?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Because all we have here with us are the clothes on our backs and the books in my sacks, _which I would like back_."

"Fine. We shall go to the mall as soon as I am done with what I was doing earlier."

"Good. Now, my books, please?" I grinned in a way that told Artemis that I was going to get what I wanted.

"You may have the ones that do not concern me back." He said, dumping them into my outstretched arms.

"Fair enough. Now, last question. Have all of the adventures in those books happened already in your real life so far? All the way up to the sixth book?"

"Yes. Now, I need to ask you something. Are there any books like these that you don't have right here?"

"Yeah. There are the _Artemis Fowl Files_, which pretty much have interviews with all of the main characters, two short stories, and some puzzles and activities. There is also a graphic novel, which has the first book in a comic book form, with you guys in cartoon character form." I grinned. I love being an expert on Artemis Fowl.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You may either go to your room, or explore around the manor. Butler will get you when it is time to go shopping."

"Okay," Rashelle said, with a straight face.

We left the room, and guess what we did?

We explored, of course!

First, we explored the upstairs. It wasn't that exciting, but it was kind of fun to see the other guest rooms and the hall bathroom.

Then we went downstairs, to the ground floor. The first thing we saw was, of course, the living room. There was a medium sized television, a large couch, and a table in between. Almost similar to _my_ living room, but with different furniture, and MUCH bigger. There were also four large chairs around, one of them being a recognizable oxblood leather armchair. The floor was covered with a Tunisian rug. The room seemed almost spotless. That's when I realized something.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I wondered out loud.

"They are at a water park," came a voice. We looked to the foot of the staircase, and there was Artemis. "I would have gone, but I was… busy. Anyway, I hate water." He said this with an ominous tone.

"Well, we love water," I said, grinning. "Speaking of water, do you have a pool?"

"Of course we do. It's in the basement."

"Well," Rashelle said, "when we go shopping, we can buy swimsuits." We both grinned.

"And I have an idea." I grinned mischievously, then whispered into Rashelle's ear. She soon made a face almost identical to mine.

"And he so deserves it," Rashelle said out loud.

"See ya later." We ran off to explore more of the house.

We decided to visit the kitchen. It had everything that you could imagine. Every kind of silverware, plate, cup, bowl, and anything else you could imagine. The fridge was stocked with everything you have ever had a craving for. Chocolate, chicken, ice cream, pie, and every other kind of food known to man. We soon emptied the fridge and filled our bellies. Well, more like put a small dent in the fridge.

Next was the game room. It had every game you've ever heard of, and more. Monopoly, The Game of Life, Phase 10, Uno, Shoots and Ladders, Checkers, Chess, and more! It even had a Pool Table, a Foosball Table, an Air Hockey table, and multiple tables like that. Of course, Rashelle and I spent quite a while in that room.

We had decided to skip the parents' and the twins' room, so the only room other than the basement, or the pool, was the shed. They obviously used it for storage. It wasn't as dirty as a usual storage, but it wasn't exactly as clean a surgery room, either. There were all kind of decorations. Halloween, Christmas, birthdays, Valentine's Day, Easter, _everything! _It was so much fun sifting through all of the stuff! Soon, too soon, Artemis came in.

"I am done," He announced. "We may now go shopping."

"What mall are we going to?" I asked in wonder. I had decided to take in as much of Ireland's culture as I could while I was here.

"We are going to the _Stephens Green Shopping Centre_."

"Interesting." I said. "Do you have any paper? A pencil?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I would like to take notes about everything I do here. That way, when I get home, I can write all about it in my journal."

He gave me some paper and a pencil. I quickly wrote down some notes.

"Would you like some paper and a pencil, too, Rashelle?" I asked.

"No thanks. Now let's go shopping!"

We went inside, got Butler, stepped inside the Fowl Bentley, and drove off.

_Wow. _I thought. _Ireland is _so _beautiful!_

The scenery was amazing! Trees, flowers, cars, and even the buildings were wonderful! The sky was so clear! I knew then that the books were right-Ireland was the most magical place in the world. So unpolluted, so preserved! Then I remembered. I pulled my glasses out of my purse, and put them on.

Whoa! The colors! The lights! The detail! I think I would have jumped out of the car to feel the leaves on the trees, if Artemis hadn't spoken up.

"Are you enjoying the scenery?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried. "It's amazing! I mean, It's not like Utah is all polluted and stuff, but wow!"

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that's why The People enjoy Ireland the most."

We sped along the roads for a while longer until we neared a building almost as big as the Fowl Manor. Almost.

"This is the _Stephens Green Shopping Center,"_ Artemis announced.

Butler got out and opened the door for us. Rashelle and I rushed out excitedly as Artemis stepped out calmly, almost gracefully. I grabbed Artemis' arm and started dragging him behind me as Rashelle sped in front. Butler chuckled as he followed slowly, about 40 feet behind us. Artemis glanced at him pleadingly, but Butler merely grinned and shook his head.

We dragged Artemis _everywhere._ We went from shop to shop, picking out clothes, books, and anything we wanted. Whenever we didn't want him, I'd push him towards Butler and tell him we'd be back. By the time we were done, we'd visited every store, gotten some food from every fast food place, and seen quite a few movies in the movie theater. Needless to say, we didn't leave until _very_ late. In fact, they practically had to kick us out because they were closing. When we got into the Bentley again, Artemis nearly collapsed out of exhaustion, and he fell asleep on the way home while Rashelle and I were still buzzing with excitement.

When we got home, Butler actually _carried Artemis up to his room!_ Rashelle and I burst into giggles. We walked up to our room, with a bit of confusion as to which door was ours, and laid down on our bunks. I took the top, and Rashelle took the bottom. We must have been more tired than we thought, because we fell asleep within five minutes after discussing how amazing this all was.


	4. A Practical Joke and a Missing Person

I woke up at 9:48 AM. I quickly woke Rashelle up, with some effort. We had survived our first night!

"Rashelle, lets go see if boy genius is up."

We quickly got dressed, brushed our hair, brushed our teeth, and ran downstairs. We went into the kitchen, and there, on the table, was a feast fit for a king! There was sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, milk, orange juice, and water! Rashelle and I both grabbed a plate and started stuffing food onto them. Rashelle had orange juice, and I had water. We both had at least one of everything!

When we had finally finished, Artemis made an announcement.

"I will be in my room if anyone needs me."

Rashelle and I went to the game room to play a little air hockey for a while. After waiting an hour, we changed into our new swimsuits. We hurried off to the pool.

We had a lot of fun, but then I decided that it was time for the plan.

"You remember the plan, right, Rashelle?" I asked seriously.

"Of course I remember the plan!" Rashelle cheered.

We dried up with some towels, then put some clothes over our swimsuits. We ran up to Artemis' room.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in," Artemis called.

"Remember," I reminded Rashelle, "just let me do all of the talking. Just agree with me."

"Okay, I know. Let's go!"

Rashelle and I put on worried expressions and entered the room.

"Artemis! Artemis! You won't believe what happened! We need your help!" I cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"It's too horrible for words! Just come with us!" I struggled to keep the smile off my face.

"Yeah! Come on!" Rashelle urged.

We ran to the pool room with Artemis a couple of yards behind.

When he finally caught up, he was all out of breath. He finally asked, "What is this all about?"

"Look into the water! It's at the bottom of the pool! It's horrible!"

He leaned over the pool, and Rashelle and I pushed him in! The look on his face made it all worth it! You could not have guessed that he was a genius by the look on his face!

Luckily, I had my cell phone out and had taken many pictures to remember this moment.

He climbed out of the pool with a struggle. "What was that all about?" he exclaimed.

Rashelle and I burst out into giggles. "Don't you get it?" Rashelle asked, gasping for air.

"We tricked you, then pushed you into the pool!" I continued. "You said that you hated water, so we came up with this plan!"

"How childish!" Artemis cried. "You two are so-" he never finished that sentence, for at that moment, Butler ran into the room.

"Artemis! Something horrible has happened!"

"You mean something worse than me being pushed into the pool by these two?" Artemis asked, annoyed.

"Um- well, yes," Butler stammered, trying not to smile. "Holly is missing. All I can find is her communicator!"

There was a long silence, and then I spoke up.

"Well, let's go," I said.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I mean, we have to go find her. Let's go!"

"'We' are not going anywhere. Butler and I are going to alert Foaly, and the three of us will find her. You are staying here.

"Fine," I said. "Come on, Rashelle. Let's go up to our rooms."

We went into the house, but before we got to our room, I pulled Rashelle aside.

"Rashelle, there is no way we are going to stay here. We are going with them, whether they know it or not."

While Artemis and Butler were contacting Foaly, we snuck outside. We located the Fowl Bentley out of the many cars there. We tried all of the doors, and luckily, the doors were unlocked! Butler must have forgotten to lock them after carrying the sleeping Artemis to his bedroom! We climbed into the back. I gasped. I had been counting on hiding under some random blankets in the car, but there was nothing!

"Starla, what are we going to do now?" Rashelle asked.

I thought for a moment. "We'll just have to hide under the seats here in the back. They look about big enough."

"But what if they look back here? They'll see us!"

"We'll have to take that chance. We don't have enough time to do anything else, and there is no way that we are staying in the Mansion and missing all of the action!" We quickly climbed under the seats as far as we could and tried to look inconspicuous. Well, as inconspicuous as two girls hiding under some car seats can look.

"We'll have to hide back here for a long time," I said. "Maybe until the car stops and we reach our destination, or else they'll try to take us back to the mansion. And we can't make any noise at all."

"Where are we going? How are we going to save Holly? What are we going to do?" Rashelle asked. She sounded scared.

"I don't know yet, but Artemis is a genius, and so is Foaly, remember? They'll think of something."

Just then, the front car doors opened. The time for talking was over. The worst part was the suspense. We had no idea if they were looking at us, or what they would do if they did see us. However, the engine of the car started and soon we were moving. Now it was just a matter of time before we had to give up our hiding places and face the consequences.


End file.
